Webweave
by PJoHoOFan
Summary: Webweave is an international Chatroom for only the best. The best gamers, hackers, drawers and writers. You have to be invited, by THE best, to join the Ranks. Percy Jackson, is an international hacker, one of the founders of Webweave, he can hack anything. Annabeth Chase, is new on Webweave, she's a writer/drawer for this popular book. What happens when they meet? Summary inside.
1. Summary

_Summary_

Webweave.

You've probably never heard of it, right?

It's an online Chatroom.

Only the _best_ get on it.

The best hackers.

The best Gamers.

The best Writers and drawers.

The computer nerds.

But the _best_ computer nerds.

Annabeth's New on Webweave, after her Writing and Drawing hit a new level of Expertise.

She was invited to join the best of the best.

But originally, she's not a nerd.

Originally, she's the 'Hottest of the Hot'

Originally, she's a popular.

No matter how smart and different.

They're all the same.

Whereas Percy Jackson, the 'prince of the Geeks' is an actual nerd.

Well, in reality, he shows that side.

But online?

Well, that's different.

Online, he's Peter Johnston, world Wide Hacker.

He can _literally hack anything._

He's broken into America's Account a few times, just for something to do.

And when they meet, from both sides of the Country, things start to get heated.

**A/N**

**This story is based off of '****_Noah and Saskia_****', a series that only has one season, and I'm studying for English at the moment, but considering I'm a Fangirl, I started Fangirling over it. So, I decided to write a Crossover for it. Only thing, you don't have to watch ****_'Noah and Saskia'_****, to read this, you ****_don't_**** even have to read either Percy Jackson books (though I highly recommend you do), as this is a MORTAL story. No characters from N&S are in this book, just PJo/HoO Characters.**

**Enjoy,**

**PJoHoOFan**


	2. The Start of Something New

***Not edited***

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo or HoO or Webweave or 'Noah and Saskia'**

_Chapter one_

_Six years ago_

***Percy's Pov***

"Hey, Loser kid, Get lost. Normal People only here" A random Jock yelled at me.

Yeah, we have jocks and sluts and we're only ten.

I looked at the ground.

No longer did tears come to my eyes when people said mean things to me.

I was used to it.

I was the bullied kid.

The poor kid.

The kid that had no friends, no food and no fight.

The three F's.

I walked away.

I couldn't take this much longer.

My fists clenched.

It was stupid.

I was just like any of them, only poor.

I walked out of the school.

I was done with all this.

_Present Time_

I walked into school, my laptop held at my chest and my book bag, placed loosely over my shoulders.

I looked nervously over everything.

I had trained my eyes to see everything, every little piece of paper, the colour of everything. It did help that I had a photographic memory, meaning I could remember everything since the day I was born.

I sighed.

This was all an act.

And apparently, I'm an amazing actor, as no one has seen past it yet.

I wasn't _just_ a computer nerd.

You had to see past that and think.

I mean, yeah, I'm a computer nerd, but what is it on the computer that I can actually _do?_

The answer?

Everything.

I'm a hacker.

The day I left Yancy Academy, six years ago, I made a few friends.

Internet Friends.

They taught me everything I know now about Hacking.

The rest, I found myself.

I had finally found something I was good at.

It's not just the minor things I can hack into either.

When I was bored, during ninth grade, in the middle of a boring Math Class, I hacked into the US's Top Military Bank account, guarded by some of the best codes and passwords there is.

It was actually really fun.

And it was during Math, so I could've used that as an excuse, if anyone had bothered to look at my laptop screen.

But of course, they wouldn't.

The only thing different about my school, to a regular school?

Nerds sat at the back, normal people in the middle and Populars and Wanna-be's in the front.

And that seating plan, wasn't made by the teacher.

It just, happened.

Maybe it was because they could escape easier after the bell?

It didn't really matter to us losers, freaks, outcasts, nerds, who sat at the back.

Why should it?

We have no annoying, jeering idiots, insulting us, when we're at the back and they're all sitting at the front, acting like weirdos.

Anyway, I should probably introduce myself.

My _real_ self.

I'm Percy Jackson, my mother and father hooked up at a party, after my mum got drunk from a game she was forced into playing by her so called 'friend', and I was the product of that one night stand. I have Sea-Green eyes and Black, almost Blue hair, underneath the unifiable clothes, I do have muscle, hell, I even have a six pack! I'm naturally tan, as my mother and father were originally Greek. That's actually how they managed to hook up, when my mum drinks, she only speaks Greek, not English.

I also have ADHD and Dyslexia, and it _really_ doesn't help that I'm not originally from The US or Britten, Australia and all the other countries that speak English.

I'm also, one of the creators of this site called 'Webweave'.

It's a Chatroom for the best of the best.

Only the best hackers, writers and drawers, gamers, and everyone else who's a computer nerd, get invited to chat in the Chatroom.

It also happens to be one of the most unhackable online Chat's ever.

And, we don't talk about all the things, people would expect us to Talk about, like computers and stuff.

No.

We talked about all sorts of things, like, the lastest hits, the best Comic, the best Fandom, and some normal stuff, like weather make-up will help you. Are Bullies really as stupid as they seem?

We ask questions and put up polls, then anyone else on Webweave can argue, talk, FanGirl/Boy, do whatever they want, knowing they are some of the best, knowing they aren't fakes.

They're real People.

People who can understand your thoughts and who completely agree or disagree.

These were all the things, running through my head, as I walked into my History Class.

I was one of the firsts, as I had to make sure I ended up with my seat, in the back left corner.

So I could enter Webweave, knowing no one was going to watch me do so.

I walked to the back, sat down and opened my black laptop.

I sighed as I rebooted it.

After a few moments, I was able to enter my password, log in to Webweave and search for the new recruits.

Every month, we scout the net, looking for some new recruits, sometimes we found one, sometimes we didn't.

We took suggestions from the people of Webweave and had a look at the people they suggested.

I scrolled over the Users, no newbies yet.

Wait-found one.

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG

I ignored the school bell, this was way more important, if one of the newbies turned out to be an officer, NPD guy or something, it would be bad.

Emphasis on bad.

Our History teacher came in and started the class.

I clicked on the Newbies profile.

**Name:** Annabelle Case

**Age:** 17

Was the basic Information I got.

Then I started hacking her profile, taking down all the walls that she had put up, going through folders and folders, entering codes when it was needed.

I sighed.

This was too easy.

I found out one bit of information while doing this.

The reason she was on this Webweave, was because she was a writer, and a drawer.

She wasn't a hacker, which we don't have many of on Webweave.

It was too risky.

I saved her story onto my laptop.

RIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

The class is over.

I smirked in my head.

Good.

**A/N**

**Opinions?**

**Do you guys like it? hate it?**

**What do you think?**

**Next chapter is in 'Annabelle's Pov' or, Annabeth's Pov.**

**Thanks for the like, two reviews!**

**-PJoHoOFan**

**R&R**


	3. Metting 'Annabelle Case'

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoO or the Noah and Saskia series**

***Annabeth's Pov***

My eyes were wide, my mouth hung open, my hands were gripping the desk in front of my tightly and my back was stiff straight.

The only thought going through my head was 'OMFGS! I GOT IN? I GOT IN! MY LIFE IS OFFICIALLY AMAZING! OMFGS!'.

Of course, the 'my life is officially amazing' part wasn't true, well, not as much as I would've liked.

I should probably explain.

I just got accepted into the best of the _best_, I just got accepted into Webweave.

Webweave, is a non-hackable Chatroom, for the best.

The best hackers.

The best online writers and/or drawers.

The best gamers.

The best computer nerds.

The only thing that was different from me talking to a bunch of computer geeks on the internet, was that they might _not_ be an actual geek.

To get onto Webweave, you didn't have to be particularly smart, you didn't have to have the best grades or be a straight A student.

You just had to know your interest well. You didn't even have to have heaps of views on whatever you do, or be famous and have a million followers. The Creators just had to find you, then they suggested you to the others in their group, if you were accepted by the majority, then you were invited to join, you didn't have to accept, but most do.

The Creators are literally what their name says, they created Webweave.

"ANNABETH! COME ON, AS MUCH AS I HATE IT, WE HAVE FREAKING SCHOOL NOW, SO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, NOW!" Someone yelled from downstairs.

I hurriedly pressed the 'accept' button that was on my screen, then I locked my computer and shut it down.

I grabbed my satchel, that contains my lunch money, text books for classes and laptop.

I walked to the door, walked out of my room and locked the door.

You would too, if you had two extremely annoying younger twin step-brothers.

I then sprinted down the stairs, and towards the door, where my two best friends were waiting impatiently.

Thalia Grace and Piper McLean.

My two best friends.

And yes, _the_ Thalia Grace, daughter of the famous Zeus Olympian, owner of most of the best flying airlines around.

And yeah, I'm talking about _the_ Piper McLean, daughter of the Aphrodite and Tristan McLean. Aphrodite being a famous supermodel and Tristan being a world renowned actor.

And me? I'm Annabeth Chase, my Mother, Athena Chase, is exceeding wise, and an extremely famous Architect, she created some of the most famous skyscrapers in New York and a couple in some other cities.

Zeus, Aphrodite and my mother, are all on the council of 'Olympus', named after the Greek Gods, much like their names.

Anyway, Thalia has Shoulder length black hair, streaked with Blue, to show her rebellious side and has electric blue eyes. She always wears a leather archers cuff, on her right arm, because, I'm just going to admit it, she's a brilliant archer. Today, Thalia was wearing a Black 'Death to Barbie' Shirt, with a picture of a Barbie doll, with arrows through it's chest. She paired that with dark jeans and a silver half jacket with a lightning bolt on it (the symbol of her father) and black and silver combat boots.

Piper, had naturally streaked brown hair, that was choppy, as she cut it herself, to show her rebellious side. Pipes has kaleidoscope eyes, that change colour, depending on her mood. Piper tried to play down her beauty, but it didn't really work. Today, was a good example. She was wearing, a pink and purple, old woolen button down, with the sleeves rolled up, and old jeans, with home-made rips and tears everywhere on them. She had battered old black converses on.

"Hey Annie!" Thalia said.

I scowled.

"Don't call me that" I said to her.

Piper rolled her eyes, having heard this argument hundreds of times.

"Come on you two, we have to leave before we get detention for being too late" Pipes said, walking out the door to Thalia's car.

I followed her and climbed into the backseat.

Thalia went to the front seat, she wouldn't ever let anyone else drive her 'baby'. Piper had called shot-gun for today.

Thalia turned the radio onto a channel playing Linkin Park and she grinned and 'whooped' really freakin loudly.

Piper and I exchanged glances.

This was going to be a long drive, with Thalia rocking out to her favorite tunes.

**ΩΩΩΩΩ**

By the time we arrived at school, there was fifteen minutes until the bell would ring.

I groaned as I spotted our 'group'.

I may have forgotten to mention that I'm popular at my school. For some reason, everyone wants to be 'friends' with me, though I never did anything to become popular. I didn't particularly want the popularity. I just didn't understand the point of it.

And because I'm popular, my friends automatically become popular, Thalia regularly voiced her opinion on how much she hates it.

This was another reason why I wanted to get onto Webweave. I've heard there are all sorts of people on there. Maybe there was someone who would understand me and my pain. Someone who was also hiding, who also was acting, for the sake of it.

That reminds me, I still have to tell Thalia and Piper that I got accepted.

They were the only ones who knew of my ambition. I wanted to be a writer.

Which was the only reason I made a website, to show people my writing, to see if I had a chance. The people on the Internet seemed to like it. So I had a chance.

Actually, most of the people on the Internet seemed to _really_ like it, and encourage me to continue writing, which always helps.

Thalia and Piper had never read any if my stories or anything, that I had made sure of. I didn't want them reading it. It took me years, just to post a prologue of my first story, which got heaps of hits, and there were many reviews telling me to 'update' and that 'this is so amazing', stuff like that. Thals and Pipes hadn't ever read my stories, because I am extremely self-conscious.

"Like, Hey Annie" A popular bitch, Drew said.

Secretly, she hated me, though it wasn't such a secret. She didn't like me, because apparently I was 'the most popular person in the school', and she wanted to be. So of course, to get closer to me, she became my 'best friend', probably to find out all my secrets and use them against me. Because as the old quote goes 'keep thy friend close and thy enemy closer'.

"Hi Drew" I mumbled.

Drew completely ignored Piper and Thalia.

Lucky them.

"C'mon Annie" She said, gripping my arm and dragging me away, making me stumble, but fortunately, not fall.

I could hear faint laughter, coming from behind me, from Thalia and Piper's direction.

I groaned.

This would be a _long_ day.

**A/N**

**Hey, so I know I said I'd update like all my stories, but it turns out, that I had almost no time to do anything.**

**So, I'm sorry, but this was one of the most requested stories/FanFic's, along with 'Who is he Really?', One of my other PJo/HoO ones.**

**I'm not sure if this is long enough, but I'm tired and still have heaps of schoolwork to do (yes, I'm still in school). **

**Also, what couples do you guys want in this FanFic? So far, the only certain one, is Percabeth.**

**But anyway, I didn't expect this FanFic to be so popular! Imagine how surprised I was, to find how many PM's telling me that this was the story that needed to be updated! :) For that, I am greatful to you guys! **

**Continue the reviews, cuz they make me update faster! **

**-PJoHoOFan**

**R&R**


	4. Of Knowing Others

**Disclaimer: I don't own Noah and Saskia or PJo/HoO**

***Percy's Pov***

I walked past the cafeteria, not even looking at it.

What was the point?

The food was revolting, and I didn't have any friends in there.

I walked outside, towards our tree.

By 'our', I mean my friends and I's Tree, it was a black fig tree, at the bottom of the Oval, next to the Football Grounds, it had a river in front of it, running past with crystal clear water. But don't let that fool you, it would be extremely Toxic and you would fall violently ill, if you were to drink it.

So drink all you want.

"Perce!" A voice yelled.

I smiled slightly.

Grover Underwood, had been my best friend since sixth grade. He had curly light brown hair, and a whispery chin, he had dark green eyes, and had some sort of Muscular disease in his legs, so he used crutches to walk. He was also in the eco-club.

"Hey G-man" I said, walking closer to my little group of friends.

We were all freaks, nerds, geeks, weirdos, the outcasts of the school, and if we were older, society.

I looked around at them and grinned.

On the left, sat Katie Gardener, she had curly, chocolate brown hair and grass-green bright eyes. She was the leader of the Eco-club and in the Math Club.

Next to her, was Junipiter Tree, second-in-command of the Eco-Club, she was dating Grover and was very small and petite, she had light green eyes and long, straight, light brown hair.

Sitting next to her, was Leo Valdez, he had curly dark brown hair, and brown eyes, unless he was angry, then they changed to red. Leo was small for a sixteen year old, at his height of 5'8. Leo was the mechanic of the group, he could literately build anything and everything, and fix anything. He was also a crazy prankster, joining the Stoll Brothers sometimes, in their manic pranks.

The Stoll Brothers, have been my best friends, since eighth Grade. Connor and Travis Stoll, they were the same height and looked exactly alike. They both had brown, curly hair and mischievous blue eyes. They were the school's pranksters, good for a joke, but not good enough to sit with the populars or anyone else.

I sat down.

Travis was annoying Katie, because as everybody (in our group, everyone else doesn't care) knows, Travis likes Katie, just like she likes him.

Junipter and Connor, were in an argument with Leo over something, and Grover was staring at the agricultural section of the school longingly.

I sighed.

This was my place, where I belonged, surrounded by my friends, people I could depend on always. Not, some stupid idiots who couldn't even remember my name.

I leaned with my back against the tree and closed my eyes, thinking of the new addition, Annabelle Case.

I had a feeling about her, whether it was good or bad, had yet to be decided.

***Annabeth's Pov***

I sighed, annoyed.

Seriously, how stupid could someone get?

This was insane.

He was staring at me cockily, thinking he already knew my answer.

I internally smirked, they think they know me, but they don't.

If I came to school, dressed in some geeky getup, they'd think I was a new student, and that 'popular Annabeth Chase', would be sick or away.

They just didn't get it.

Stupid bitches.

"No" I said, to some rich jock, I forgot the name of.

He had dirty blonde hair, a football tan and played on the team. He was 'tall, big and strong' apparently, and 'incredible handsome, any girl would die to have him as their boyfriend' I mentally scoffed. I didn't see it. All I saw, was the larger than life, ego he sported.

"Why not Babe? We'd totally be the 'it' couple of the school, I mean, the two most popular people in school, hooking up, we'd be a hit!" He whined.

Yeah...no, but he'd be the one getting a hit. Or beaten up, either way.

But what the hell is wrong with this kid?

No one says 'Totally' anymore, and I don't 'hook up' as he so kindly put it. That's just Nasty.

"Yeah, still no" I said, bluntly.

I didn't have time for this bumbling idiot, I had bigger problems/worries.

Besides, I still had to tell my real friends, about Webweave.

"Thals! Pipes!" I yelled at them, almost running towards Piper's locker, where we usually meet.

People stared at me, as I came down the hall. I ignored them.

"Wassup?" Thalia asked me.

"I got in! I got in!" I squealed.

They looked shocked for a moment.

Probably because Annabeth Chase does _not_ squeal, or because of what I said.

"To..." Thalia said trailing off.

I rolled my eyes.

Trust Thalia to forget about one of the best things in my life.

"Webweave!" I whisper Screamed.

Their eyes widened.

I had told them all about Webweave, on my awesome Internet rants. Of course, most of the time they tune me out and probably don't think they're 'awesome', but sometimes they listen.

Then they're faces broke out into grins, they knew how much this meant to me.

"That's awesome, Annabeth, when did you find out?" Piper asked me.

"This morning, just before you guys showed up" I said.

"Opps" Thalia said, looking guilty.

"Don't worry bout it, but I am going on during English" I said.

They smiled.

I was the top student in English, at that subject, I honestly didn't give a shit if people made rumors. It was my subject. But, of course, that meant I knew everything about it and my teacher didn't care that I was ahead and knew everything, making the class incredibly boring. Finally, I had something to do during.

Just my luck, that English was the subject I was currently heading to.

I was in the top class, so Thalia and Piper weren't in this class. Thankfully, none of the other popular's had it either, so I was with my people right now.

I walked into the room, and immediately headed to the back of the room, where no one would peak at my laptop.

I slid into my usual desk, and opened up my laptop, logged in and it opened up to the page I was on, before I had to go to school.

**_Welcome, Annabelle_Case, to Webweave._**

It said, I started getting excited. I had heard about this place for years, waiting, to see if I was good enough.

I continued reading.

**_We expect you to already be familiar with the rules. Remember, this is a Chatroom to talk to others, up to your standard. To give and receive advice or comments. Any inappropriate responses and you will be immediately expelled from this Chatroom. And remember, that people on Webweave, are very persuasive online. This is not meant to be taken as a threat, but you may take it as you wish._**

**_Enjoy your time on Webweave,_**

**_R.E.D_art_luvr, hacks_a_lot, Peter_Johnston, da_mechanic, archery_rules_345, skulls4eva, Hunters_and_archery, _****_the_smart_one_101 and gamers_unite_**

I gaped.

This was _so_ awesome!

I had a feeling, that the people who made Webweave, weren't old, I mean, they weren't yet adults.

I don't know how I know, maybe it's the usernames? Maybe it's the letter, trying to be formal, but failing. Epicly.

Or maybe, it's all of the above, because Webweave only opened up about four or so years ago.

I wondered who all those people were, the only one I vaguely recognized, was Peter_Johnston, but from where, I couldn't remember. I would have to search it up later.

Below the letter was an _'I accept the invitation into Webweave_' button, on the left side of the screen, was an '_I do not wish to accept the invitation' _button.

I clicked the 'accept' button without hesitation.

I sighed and leaned back into my chair, as the Chatroom loaded.

"Miss Chase!" A shrill voice shrieked.

"What _are_ you doing?" The annoyed butt of a teacher asked.

"Copying notes" I answered sweetly.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Well then, you'd better answer this question then, hasn't you?" She said, thinking she'd caught me in the act.

Like I said before, she didn't think I needed to have extra homework or be encouraged to take more courses or whatever the hell they do, to boast students to their best.

I answered the question without fail.

The class gaped at me, probably thinking I had cheated on the test, and somehow landed myself a spot on AP English. But they'd think that, I mean, these people are super smart at everything, in all the AP classes, unlike me, who couldn't care less about everything except English, where I'd (hopefully) make my career with.

I just ignored them and went back to my laptop.

I could feel some of the class's eyes, still on me.

I grinned when the Chatroom loaded.

My eyes widened.

_Shit! _

This is- just...wow.

The background was light blue with books, writing utensils, yellow bows with red arrows next to them, dark green skulls were in each of the four corners of the page, Nintendo Consuls were spread around the page, along with drawings of mythical creatures.

And that was just for the background.

Virtual People were sitting or standing around, talking to other Virtual people.

My mouth hung open.

The Virtual people looked real, acted real and everything, except for the fact that I couldn't _see_ them talking to anyone. Oh, and the fact that they were on a computer screen.

I looked at the setting, to see where exactly I was. I was in, what looked to be a garden. I looked at all the links, leading off to all the different things you can do on here, and seriously, there were a lot.

First things first though, my character, my identity on here. What I would look like on here for the rest of the time I'm allowed.

I looked down on the person/thing that I was portrayed as right now.

I stared blankly at it.

A paper bag.

I was a _freakin_ PAPER BAG!?

You have _got_ to be kidding me.

How embarrassing!

My eyes narrowed in on the 'setting' option.

I clicked it, hoping to get rid of the paper bag.

I sighed when the page came up with 'customs', which, ideally, will allow me to change my profile and look.

I clicked on the 'look' section of the settings.

I clicked onto a random person, that would allow me to change 'her' looks.

I clicked the hair first, to see what it would come up with. It came up with all these random features, I scrolled through, hoping to find something that would fit my preference. Until I finally saw the hair I wanted my character to have, Long, curly blonde hair, similar to mine. I searched for eyes next, finally settling on my usual grey eyes.

I kept going, choosing a mouth I thought would fit best, and the rest of the face, until all I had to do next, was clothes.

I chose, a dark green, long sleeved silky button up shirt, with tooled up sleeves, paired denim shorts and black combat boots.

I sighed.

At least that part was over.

I saved the changes and went to the written part.

It already told people what I got in for, my age, my username and had a link to my website. All I had to do, was type in a bio about myself. I just put my favorite books, movies, pretty much all my Fandom's that I could remember (I have a lot, I can't remember all of them), such as Doctor Who, Harry Potter, SuperNatural, Mortal Instruments, Infernal Devices, that sort of thing.

Then I saved everything, and went to the actual chat, relieved and a bit nervous to what I would find.

I found out a couple of things in the next few minutes, 1) There are all different pages on the chat, that it was similar to a town, like the park, mall, streets, gym, but there were other new things as well, like a page for book lovers, a separate page for gamers, another for YouTube lovers. 2) You can join a small chat and talk to anyone you like, as long as you accept it first.

I was so wrapped up in Webweave, that I hadn't noticed the girl sitting next to me, in a chair a seat away from me, looking over at my screen. I didn't notice her eyes widen in surprise as she noticed what was on it. I didn't see her, look at my username and virtual person.

Until she cleared her throat.

Startled, I looked up at her. I didn't know her, but I did recognize her. She had long, dark brown hair, Dark chocolate eyes, a small build, but had determination in her eyes.

Her mouth was open.

"Y-your on Webweave?" she said, her eyes wide.

Slowly, I nodded.

"B-but your like..." She started but trailed off.

Her eyes suddenly narrowed, like she was thinking of how the hell a 'popular' girl like me, could get into such a site like Webweave.

"Which one let you on? It better have not been Will" she muttered the last part, but I still heard her.

"Uh" I said thinking, which person was it?

"Um... the_smart_one_101? I think was the user" I said, not entirely sure what the user was.

She visible relaxed.

"Oh, are you a writer? It would explain why you're in this class, and top student nonetheless" The girl said.

"Yeah, I'm a writer" I said.

The girl slid over a seat.

"Cool, how long you been on for?" She asked.

I blushed.

"This morning..." I muttered, a bit embarrassed.

She laughed.

"That's cool, I've been on for about three years, which user are you? I'm mechanical_drawer_04" She said.

"Annabelle_Case" I answered.

Her eyes widened again.

I looked at her in confusion.

"What!" She said fairly loudly, not loud enough for the teacher to hear, but loud enough for a couple of students to notice us.

Some of them looked at her in confusion, probably as to why she was talking to me.

"I've seen your drawings, your writings as well, their amazing! Seriously, I can't believe it took that long for you to be accepted onto Webweave" She started ranting.

"Thanks" I said once I was done.

She smiled.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Nyssa Valdez" She said, holding her hand out for me to shake it.

"Annabeth Chase" I said, clasping her hand.

"Oh, I know. Kinda hard not to when you're really popular" She said.

"So, would you like to meet some of my friends later? I need to tell them about you being on Webweave" Nyssa said.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, that'd be cool" I said, smiling.

She smiled back.

"You really are different from all the others, aren't you?"

**A/N**

**Sup?**

**Sorry I took so long to update...**

**Hope this chapter can cover for the wait though.**

**Oh, also, I GOT HACKED AT SCHOOL! :D **

**It was ****_SO_**** cool! About half my science class got hacked, when we were at the computer room about four weeks ago. The screen started going all fuzzy and went onto the hackers school page, then he/she started going into people in my class's science drafts and stuff, it was awesome! **

**Anyway, Happy Easter (the whole reason for an update)! **

**-PJoHoOFan**

**Vote**

**Comment**

**Fave/Follow**


	5. See the Real Annabeth

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Noah and Saskia series or either of the two Percy Jackson series or Infernal Devices/Mortal Instruments or BrotherBand, Rangers Apprentice, Lorien Legacies or Harry Potter.**

***Nyssa's Pov***

My eyes widened in shock.

Only one word was running through my head. _How_.

How the hell did _she_ get invited?

How did she even _know_ about Webweave?

How did she manage to catch the attention of the _creators_?

She's a _popular_, not a nerd.

She doesn't _belong_ on Webweave, or any of those sort of sites.

I shook my head.

I can't think like this, she might not be as bad as she seems, I mean I've never actually _seen_ her be a bully or a bitch and she must have _some_ sort of talent if she was invited.

I forced myself to smile and went over to her, but I couldn't close my mouth.

"Y-your on Webweave?" I asked, my eyes still wide.

Slowly, she nodded her head

"B-but your like..." I started saying, but trailed off.

My eyes narrowed. Why _was_ she on here? She's a popular, she shouldn't even _know_ of Webweave.

"Which one let you on? It better have not have been Will" I muttered out the last bit, not sure if she should know about him.

Will was one of the true founders on Webweave, though he doesn't look it, he's into gaming and was a master.

"Uh" She said, thinking as though she couldn't remember which user invited her. "Um... the_smart_one_101? I think was the user" She said, unsure.

If my eyes weren't already wide, they'd have opened even further.

Malcolm let her on, Malcolm invited her. Malcolm almost _never_ invites people, and then only if they fit his criteria, and _that's_ the problem, I only know of, like, four people who have been invited over the like five years Webweave's been around. I knew everyone who created Webweave, as I was one of the first invited, I knew all their real names and a few facts about them, almost none were popular at school or anywhere else for that matter.

I relaxed.

"Oh, are you a writer? It would explain why you're in this class, and top student nonetheless" I asked her

"Yeah, I'm a writer" she said.

I slid over to the seat separating us.

"Cool, how long you been on for?" I asked.

Annabeth blushed, embarrassment clear on her face.

"This morning..." She muttered, though I barely heard her.

I laughed.

"That's cool, I've been on for about three years, which user are you? I'm mechanical_drawer_04" I said.

"Annabelle_Case" She answered.

My eyes widened again.

Annabelle_Case was famous online, she was a writer/drawer, though I have to admit, she's a better writer, but still a fantastic drawer. Annabelle was one of my idols, she wrote heart wrenching stories and FanFictions. She was mostly famous for her story _'A_ _Bitter Heart_'.

She looked at me in confusion, like she didn't realize _how_ famous she really was.

"What!" I said fairly loudly, not loud enough for the teacher to hear, but loud enough for a couple of students to notice us.

Some of them looked at me in confusion, probably as to why I was talking to the 'popular', who was supposedly a bitch.

"I've seen your drawings, your writings as well, their amazing! Seriously, I can't believe it took that long for you to be accepted onto Webweave" I started ranting.

"Thanks" She said once I was done ranting.

I smiled.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Nyssa Valdez" I said, holding her hand out for me to shake it.

"Annabeth Chase" She said, clasping her hand.

"Oh, I know. Kinda hard not to when you're really popular" I said.

"So, would you like to meet some of my friends later? I need to tell them about you being on Webweave" I asked her, not sure what she'd say, I mean, she was still a popular and could be embarrassed with being seen with me or my friends.

She nodded her head.

"Yeah, that'd be cool" She said, smiling, kindly.

I smiled back.

"You really are different from all the others, aren't you?" I asked her.

She shrugged, looking a bit confused.

"Meet me at the door to the library at the break then" I said.

RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG

I got up quickly, grabbed my stuff and left, not sure if she would come or not. It would be good if she showed up, but if she didn't then I'd be the one who looked like a fool and it wouldn't bother her.

I sighed and headed towards my next class.

**ΩΩΩΩΩ**

I had been at the library for all of five minutes, when I saw her.

She actually showed up.

Out of breath, she said "Sorry, I had to talk to my Math teacher, then Thalia and Piper came up to me"

I nodded.

I had forgot about her friends.

Thalia Grace and Piper McLean weren't as popular as Annabeth, but they were still a force to be reckoned with, besides it seems as though they were her actual friends.

"I actually didn't think you'd show up" I admitted, as we walked towards my table, which was situated outside, near a giant fig tree.

"So where do you sit?" She asked kindly.

"Outside, the table by the fig, do you know it?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Ohhhh, so your the people who sit by it" She said.

I nodded.

"That's us" I said.

We arrived at the doors, exited through them and walked down the path, towards the table, near the football fields, at the back of the school.

We came into view of the table and I could see all my friends, it's kinda hard to not notice them, considering how loud they are.

Will suddenly noticed us, it seemed as though he only saw me. His eyes widened when he saw Annabeth at my side and his jaw dropped.

Everyone seemed to notice our arrival and their reactions were similar to Will's.

"Why's _she_ here?" Clarisse asked harshly.

I just rolled my eyes.

"It turns out Annabeth here, was invited to Webweave. By Malcolm." I said.

If possible, their eyes and jaws widened further.

"What?!" Chris practically yelled.

Chris Rodriguez was another of the _creators_ of Webweave, he's actually seen Malcolm, in real life, not just on Skype or anything.

Annabeth sighed.

"I got invited by '_the_smart_one_101" _She said "so if that's who this 'Malcolm' guy is, then that's who invited me"

My brother, Beckendorf nodded.

"That's Malcolm" Beckendorf said. Beckendorf was also one of the _creators_ of Webweave, he, Will and Chris were the only _creators_ of Webweave we had, but it was more then anywhere else.

"So who are you on Webweave then?" Clarisse asked her eyes narrowed, she obviously didn't like Annabeth.

Annabeth hesitated as if she wasn't sure if she should tell them or not, probably because of my reaction to her name online.

I nudged her and nodded towards them, trying to tell her that she can trust them.

I guess she got the message as she told them "_Annabelle_Case_" .

Their eyes widened again and I had to stop myself from laughing, their expressions were hilarious.

"Your kidding, right?" Will asked.

"No..." Annabeth started.

Silena, Beckendorf's girlfriend, squealed.

"YAY! You have _got_ to tell me what happens to Ryder! You know how much those cliffhangers _kill_ us right? I can't believe you'd actually _do_ that! Also, great ending to _'I'm nothing like_ _him'_! And that one-shot of Brother Zachariah becoming Jem again was AMAZ-ING!" She said, starting to Fangirl.

"Uh, thanks" Annabeth said, "oh, and Ryder survives the attack, Alex saves him by the rope hanging above the cellar"

Silena's eyes widened.

"OMGS! I _totally_ ship them! Rylex!" She squealed.

"Wait...you actually believe her?" Clarisse asked.

Silena looked offended "considering she understood what I said, and the fact that it's actually the most likely thing to happen, I think she's telling the truth"

"I could show you...if you want" Annabeth said, startling us.

I nodded.

"That'd work" I said.

Annabeth took off her backpack and set it on the ground, crouching, she grabbed out her blue laptop and sat of the ground, turning it on and logging in, after that, she clicked a few buttons and moved her mouse.

As she was doing that, my friends and I came closer to her, that we could look over her shoulder and see what was on her screen.

Okay, I will admit, I didn't _fully_ believe Annabeth when she said she was _the_ Annabeth Case, but this sealed the deal. On her screen was the Webweave homepage, her log in and character, in the top right corner.

"Well that says it all, welcome to the club, Annabeth" Chris said.

"So who are you guys on there, then?" She asked, as if she was generally curious.

"I'm Chris Rodriguez, on Webweave though, I'm_ 'hacks_a_lot'"_

Annabeth gasped.

"Y-your one of the _creators_!" She said.

Chris smiled and nodded.

"I'm not the only one" He said.

Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Your kidding, right?" she said.

Beckendorf stood forward.

"Nope, I'm Charles Beckendorf, Nyssa's older brother and online I'm '_da_machanic_'" He said.

Annabeth's eyes widened further.

"And I'm Will Solace, online, '_archery_rules_345_'" Will said.

Annabeth's jaw suddenly dropped.

"Your-OMGS! seriously!" She started.

"I'm Silena Beauregard, online I'm '_Fashion_and_Books_'"

"Wow, your a really good writer" Annabeth said to Silena.

Silena's eyes widened.

"Y-you've read my work?" Silena asked.

Annabeth nodded her head.

"Of course! And it's _really_ good" Annabeth said.

Annabeth seemed to know exactly what to say to Silena as she started to squeal.

"You wrote '_Rangers of the_ _Brotherhood_' right?" Annabeth asked her.

Silena seemed to glow, at being recognized by her idol. She nodded her head.

Annabeth relaxed.

"And that Mortal High School FanFic of the Lorien Legacies is Awesome, you need to update it though" She said.

"You actually _like_ that? I didn't think anyone did" Silena said.

Annabeth shook her head.

"Yep, it's awesome" She said.

"What, are you two talking about?" Clarisse asked, confused.

"FanFictions" They replied at the same time, which was creepy.

Clarisse took a step back.

"Anyway, I'm Clarisse La Rue, online name is '_War_and_drawings_'"

Annabeth nodded.

"The battle in Athens drawing is really good, I thought you lived there and had inspiration from the buildings around you" Annabeth said.

"Wait...you've actually seen my drawings?" Clarisse asked, surprised.

Annabeth nodded her head.

"Course, I've seen some others, but that one has been mentioned the most on some other sites and chats I've entered" Annabeth said.

"ANNABETH!" Someone yelled, running towards us.

My heart sunk.

We had just found a new friend, and now she was probably going to go back to her little clique and pretend we never met.

Looking around at my friends, I could tell they had the same thought.

After her name was called out, Annabeth looked up at the figure running towards us, or should I say, figures, because there were more then one of them.

"Hey Thals" Annabeth called out, but soon looked back towards her screen.

I looked at her in surprise.

I was _so_ sure she was just going to leave us, when she had just been accepted into our little band of misfits. Even Clarisse accepted her, though she would never admit it to anyone, especially Annabeth, but I had known Clarisse for many years, I knew, by the look on Clarisse's seemingly expressionless face, that she, too, would feel betrayed if Annabeth just up and left.

Thalia and Piper ran up to our table.

"Ha! I win" Thalia said to Piper, out of breath.

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Cuz I let you" She replied.

"Nah uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nah uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nah uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nah uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nah uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nah-" Thalia started but got cut off.

"Stop it you two" Annabeth said.

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but only for you, Annie" Thalia said.

Annie? I thought her name was Annabeth and Annabeth doesn't seem like the type to like nicknames.

Annabeth scowled.

"Don't call me Annie" She said, glaring at Thalia

Shit!

Her glares are scary as hell. I resisted the urge to cower away, her glare could rival Clarisse's, and Clarisse had the scariest glare of the whole school.

Thalia just smiled.

"So who are these guys?" Piper asked.

Annabeth grinned.

"I think they're my new friends" She said.

I nodded my head.

"You think?" I said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah Blondie, I'm offended that you'd think different" Clarisse growled.

"Cool" Annabeth said smiling "Anyway, these guys are-"

Chris cut her off, "Chris Rodriguez" He said.

Clarisse stepped forward, "Clarisse La Rue" she said.

"Will Solace" Will said, he was sitting on the top of the table drinking water, I couldn't help but stare at him.

Silena took me out of my thoughts by saying, "I'm Silena Beauregard" and smiling widely at them.

Beckendorf looked up from the piece of wire he was experimenting on "Charles Beckendorf, but call me Beckendorf" he said, then went back to the wire.

The girls looked at me expectantly "oh, right, I'm Nyssa Valdez" I said.

When I said my last name, Thalia started to look thoughtful.

"I've heard that name somewhere but..." she said trailing off.

I shrugged.

I didn't know where she had heard if before, it's not a very common last name.

"I have a cousin in New York, so maybe you know him..." I started.

Thalia nodded.

"Yeah, maybe" she said.

"Anyway" Piper started, "I'm Piper McLean"

"Thalia Grace"

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, we know" I said with a slight smile on my face so they didn't get the wrong idea and think that we thought they were complete bitches.

"Right" Piper said, a bit uncomfortable.

"So, how do you guys know Annabeth" Piper asked after a small uncomfortable silence.

Annabeth looked up at her name.

"What?" She asked.

We all laughed with Annabeth looking at us in confusion.

"Umm, what are you guys laughing about" she asked.

That made us laugh even harder.

"S-sorry Annabeth, and to answer your question Piper, I saw Annabeth's laptop screen during AP English and it was on a certain page-" I started.

"Webweave?" Thalia asked.

I was surprised. Was Thalia and Piper on Webweave as well.

I looked at them in confusion, as well as everyone else.

"Yeah, are you on it?" Chris asked.

Thalia and Piper shook their head.

"Nah, but when it's just us three, Annabeth goes on and on about it" Piper said.

Annabeth blushed in embarrassment.

I smiled.

"Anyway, all of us" I motioned to all my friends "are on Webweave as well. In fact, Beckendorf, Chris and Will are three of the _creators_" I said.

Piper and Thalia's eyes widened.

"You must be really good with computers and stuff then" Thalia complimented.

I had a feeling Thalia didn't compliment people very often.

"So, what did you guys do then, to get into Webweave?" Piper asked us, looking generally curious.

"I write" Silena said.

Annabeth nodded her head "yeah, and it's really good" She said.

Silena blushed at the compliment.

"I designed Webweave" Beckendorf said.

Thalia and Piper's eyes widened.

"Really? Gods, that's so cool!" Thalia exclaimed.

Annabeth looked at Beckendorf in amazement, but he had already gone back to his creation that stared with just wire, he seemed to get the metal out if thin air, but I knew he had it all stoked in his backpack.

"I created the Gamers and YouTube page!" Will protested.

I rolled my eyes at him and his antics.

"I'm a mechanical drawer" I said.

Thalia and Piper looked puzzled.

"What's that?" Piper asked.

I smiled.

"I draw machines, then build them and post both the drawing and the actual thing" I said.

Realization hit them.

"Ohhh" They said, understanding now.

"Wait, so what do you actually do?" Thalia asked Will.

"Oh, I'm a gamer and YouTube poster" Will said.

The two nodded, understanding and looked at Chris.

"I hack" Chris said bluntly.

"What?!" They said in unison.

Chris shrugged.

"You heard me" he said.

"There is a reason his username is '_hacks_a_lot_'" Clarisse said.

They nodded, but still seemed to be unsure about Chris.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"C'mon guys, Chris is cool, he won't hack into your bank account and steal all your money" She said.

Chris smiled.

I was surprised, I didn't think Annabeth would stand up for Chris, or anyone in our group for that matter.

"Yeah, that's not in my area of expertise" he said, still grinning.

"Uh, do I want to know who's is then?" Piper asked.

Chris was still grinning.

"Nope" he said.

Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"I still haven't told them what I do" She said.

"What do you do Clarisse?" Thalia asked, I thought I could detect sarcasm in her voice, I wouldn't be surprised though.

Clarisse, obviously didn't hear anything wrong with that sentence. "I do drawings of War and such" she said, almost like she was pleased.

RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG

Thalia groaned.

"Ugh! I have English now, anyone else? Apart from Piper of course" she asked us.

Beckendorf and Chris nodded.

"C'mon then, lets go" Thalia said, skipping off towards her English class.

Annabeth facepalmed, as the other three followed her.

"Oh gods She's a weirdo" Annabeth groaned.

I smiled.

"What class do you have, Annabeth?" I asked her.

"Science with Mr Mitchell" She said.

My eyes up.

"I'm in that class as well, I suck at science" I said.

"C'mon" I said, linking arms with her "Let's go"

"What about the others?" She asked confused.

I waved my arm, dismissing the thought "oh, them. They are in the second AP History class, with Miss Darcy".

Annabeth smiled.

"Then lets go, see ya guys" she said, turning around to wave to the others, then focused her attention on the path ahead.

***Percy's Pov***

I leaned back in my seat.

This was good.

_Really_ good.

I have to meet her.

The author of '_A Bitter Hearts_', '_Changing Forms'_, '_I'm nothing like him_', '_What really Happened_' and others.

Annabelle Case. 

**A/N**

**You guys are lucky, two updates in two days? It's totally unheard of!**

**The reason, is because I wrote half this chapter yesterday, when I had lots if idea's for what could happen.**

**So you guys have any idea who the amazing hacker is? or this mysterious 'Valdez' cousin? **

**Eh, who am I kidding? You guys probably already know who they are.**

**All the Fandom's mentioned up there^^^^^ in the disclaimer, are some of the FanFiction's Fandom's mentioned.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, **

**All that in Demigodishness, Peace out,**

**PJoHoOFan**

**R&R**


End file.
